dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Possession
Possession is a technique used by certain characters, and a form of fusion. Overview The technique involves one being forcibly taking over the body of another, acquiring their power and abilities in the process. Usage During the Piccolo Jr. Saga, Kami possessed the body of a man named Shen through mystical means, intending to defeat Piccolo Jr. under the public eye and trap him using the Evil Containment Wave. He left Shen's body when Piccolo reversed the technique to avoid having Shen trapped with him, not wanting him to suffer for his failure."Kami vs. Piccolo" Watagash is a parasitic criminal capable of taking control of his hosts, lured by the darkness in people's hearts. It is then capable of powering them up; the more evil they are the greater the power up"Gohan's Plight! The Preposterous Great Saiyaman Film Adaptation?!". When possessing a host with a substantial amount of darkness in their heart, Watagash is capable of causing them to undergo at least two different transformations. "For My Beloved Ones! The Indomitable Great Saiyaman!" Baby's main strength comes from his parasitic ability. Over the course of the Baby Saga, he possesses several individuals, including Trunks, Gohan, and Goten, before settling on Vegeta as his prime host. The Tuffle Parasites also use parasitism to control their hosts. In the Dragon Ball Heroes: Victory Mission manga, the Shadow Dragons are revealed to be capable of possessing others by placing their corrupted Dragon Balls on the victims' foreheads. Film Appearances In Dragon Ball Z: Fusion Reborn, the Saike Demon was possessed by the evil energy from the Soul Cleansing Machine, turning him into Janemba. Variations *'Parasitism': Possession via taking control of someone biologically, this is the version used by Watagash, Oren, Kamin and Tuffle Parasites. **'Tuffleization': The post-teen Tuffle parasite ability to convert a host into a Tuffle hybrid under their control. Video Game Appearances In Dragon Ball Z: Shin Budokai, Janemba is able to possess those who take in too much evil energy, and he does so to Vegeta and seemingly Frieza; the fake Majin Vegeta created by Janemba does the same to Vegeta. In Dragon Ball Heroes, Baby is capable of possessing both Janemba and Hatchiyack, creating Baby Janemba and Baby Hatchiyack respectively. In one mission, he chooses to take Trunks as a permanent host rather than Vegeta. In Dragon Ball Fusions, Baby is capable of possessing Hirudegarn who due to his naturally giant size is the perfect host for Adult Baby, as Hirudegarn's size is comparable to Great Ape Baby Vegeta thus Adult Baby can possess him easily without worrying about Hirudegarn becoming smaller like Vegeta did after his tail was cut off as Hirudegarn's forms are both gigantic sized. However Baby is forced to abandon Hirudegarn's body after Baby Hirudegarn is defeated by Tekka's Team. Gallery PsycheJanemba.png|The Saike Demon being possessed by the evil energy. TrunksSaiyanTuffleWar01.png|Trunks possessed by Baby BitG_-_Super_Baby_Vegeta_22.png|Baby Vegeta Super_Oren.png|Oren Vegeta in Strongest Form 1 Caulifla_Tuffle.png|Oren Caulifla Kale_Tuffle.png|Kamin Kale Baby_Trunkssdsd.jpg|Baby Trunks in Strongest Form 1 Baby_Hirudegarn.png|Hirudegarn possessed by Baby in Dragon Ball Fusions Haze_Fasha_(Mizore).png|Mizore (Fasha) possessed by Haze Shenron. References Category:Techniques Category:Supportive techniques Category:Magic techniques Category:Fusion